<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I heard you scream. Nightmares again?" by lovebugluck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419186">"I heard you scream. Nightmares again?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebugluck/pseuds/lovebugluck'>lovebugluck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebugluck/pseuds/lovebugluck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While doing a nightly run, Chat hears screams coming from Marinette's room. Post reveal. Lots of fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I heard you scream. Nightmares again?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She watched helplessly as the akuma roamed closer and closer to Chat Noir. Then, the split second, Chat braced himself for impact and was thrown to the ground. Ladybug watched as the light left his eyes and he laid on the concrete like a lifeless lump. </p><p>"NO! CHAT!" She screamed as he faded from view. He was gone, and she couldn't do anything about it. "N-no" She let out a sob. "No, no, no, NO."</p><p>"NO!" Marinette jolted awake, sitting up immediately. She was pale and felt sweat dripping down her face. She tried to take deep breathes in, and out. Recently, her nightmares had been increasing more and more, varying from Hawkmoth obtaining their miraculous, to watching those she loved be defeated. She let out a sob, still trying to regain her emotions. </p><p>Out of nowhere, she here three knocks on her hatch from above. She jumped a bit, but she had a pretty good idea of who it was. </p><p>"M'lady? Can I come in?" </p><p>Marinette sniffed and popped open the door, revealing a very concerned looking Chat Noir. She wiped her eyes swiftly. He dropped his transformation and wrapped her in his arms. </p><p>"I heard screaming. Nightmares again?" He rubbed her back, still holding her tightly. She sniffed and nodded. </p><p>"How.. how did you hear me?" She asked, calming down. </p><p>"You left your window open. Plus I figured if you were up I could pay my favorite bug a visit."</p><p>"I-I dreamed that yo-you," she hiccuped. Even though she knew he was perfectly okay, and everything was fine, the nightmares still felt vividly real. </p><p>"Shhh, it's all okay. I'm perfectly fine bugaboo." He lifted her head and smiled, giving her a light kiss. Marinette smiled, and collected herself. </p><p>They hugged a few moments longer, enjoying each others company, before Marinette said, "Why are you out so late minou?" </p><p>"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled. </p><p>She could understand. While they seemed to always win their battles, returning the city to glory and ensuring safety, their minds wandered during the night. Every since they decided to reveal their identities months ago, they seemed to increase. Marinette had always cared what happened to Chat, but now it seemed either one of them could go a night without dreaming the other was dying. </p><p>She sighed. "Do you think you could lay with me for a little bit?" </p><p>Considering it was a calm Friday night, and Adrien didn't have to sneak off too early, he eagerly obliged. </p><p>They curled up in Marinette's bed, with Adrien holding Marinette close and her head peacefully laying on his chest. </p><p>"I love you Kitty" Marinette mumbled into Adrien's neck.</p><p>"I love you more princess."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>